Annual Warbler Bonding
by CurlyGleek
Summary: The annual Warbler bonding exercise is paint balling. The losing team must perform a song chosen by the council to the winning team at the Warbler party. Who will win and who will lose? Klaine, Niff and OC X OC. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the two OC's in this story.**

* * *

"...and that brings the meeting to a close, except for one last order of business..." Wes paused for dramatic effect, "the annual Warbler bonding activity and party."

He continued "by a majority vote by way of closed ballot, the activity has been decided as... paintballing!" Cheers and high fives broke out around the room.

Kurt, however, was not impressed. He rolled his eyes whilst watching his fellow Warblers getting all excited about dressing up in drab clothing to run around pretending to be soldiers and pelting each other with paint pellets.

He presumed there was actually some point to the exercise, but at the moment he couldn't care less. _Great, no opportunity to express myself through fashion in this activity! How am I supposed to stand out in the crowd for Blaine to notice me in dreary combat gear? Unless I can dress it up somehow with a scarf or brooch maybe...or my new boots with a slight heel?_

Kurt's daydream about his wardrobe possibilities was rudely interrupted by the council member banging his gavel obnoxiously.

"Order!" Wes shouted pompously over the din, quietening those present. "This year we have decided that we should compete in teams for this exercise as usual, but we have made it more interesting by adding a penalty for the losing team.

The team coming last will perform a song to be chosen by the council. This performance will take place the day after the paintballing exercise, at the Warbler party. We have been given permission to hold the party in Warbler Hall and have arranged for the catering and hire of a karaoke system. Any questions from the floor?"

"Yeah, what about alcohol, Wes?" Nick called from the back. Shouts of assent greeted this request.

"Well, the official response is that _of course, _this party is on school property and will be alcohol free. But, the council can't reasonably be expected to check _every_ bottle brought in by the Warblers, now can we?" He smirked. "Keep that last exchange out of the minutes please."

"Now, the teams for the paintballing exercise have been drawn randomly and are as follows..."

Kurt tuned out Wes' voice, deciding instead to inspect his nails until he heard his name. He could really use a manicure.

"...Warblers Kurt Hummel" Kurt snapped back to attention at the mention of his name, "...Jeffrey Sterling and Ryan O'Sullivan, and the final team will be Warblers Blaine Anderson, Nicholas Duval and Nathaniel Harris."

_Urgh! Even worse, _Kurt thought rolling his eyes,_ I'm not even on Blaine's team to "bond" with him._

* * *

Ryan laid on his stomach, silent as possible. He was providing cover for Kurt who was up ahead going for the flag, Jeff off to his right providing cover from there. At Kurt's signal, Jeff quietly rose up and started to sneak towards Kurt's position, Ryan covering him. Then Ryan brought up the rear sneaking towards his teammates.

He heard something off to his left, _was that a wolf whistle? What the hell? _he thought as a tell-tale stinging slap hit him square on the ass. He looked over his shoulder to see dripping red paint sliding down his pants. _Which team is red? Oh yeah, Nick, Blaine and... of course - Nate! He _**_so _**_did that on purpose! _Ryan was glad of his protective mask which currently hid his bright red cheeks. _Ouch, that's not the only set of red cheeks I have at the moment! _He thought, rubbing his ass with his hand.

Unluckily for Ryan, while figuring all this out, he forgot he was now standing in plain view, and he began getting plastered with a multi-coloured volley of bullets. At Kurt's angry yell ahead, he bent as low as he could whilst running for cover with the rest of his team, who had also been pelted. Kurt had narrowly missed out on securing the flag and their team was out.

The green team returned to the dressing area and changed back into their own clothing, waiting for the other teams to finish and come in.

Once they had removed their protective goggles and helmets, Ryan smirked as he noticed the other two also had a suspicious amount of red paint on their asses. _Looks like they may have secret admirers too! _He laughed to himself. _Although I can't really call Nate a _**_secret _**_admirer, he makes no attempt to hide it._

"Well, guys, I don't think it looks good for us in terms of the loser's penalty. We're the first ones back in." Kurt pointed out, as the other two nodded in resignation.

As the last two teams came in, Ryan heard from behind him "There's my favourite target! You must be sore, want me to help rub it better for you?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ryan, his hand starting to reach out for the redhead's ass. He smacked it away with a glare "You wish, Nate."

"Actually, _yes_, I do. It's your fault for looking so sexy in combat gear, I couldn't take my eyes off your ass so I may have _accidentally _shot at it a few times."

Ryan blushed profusely and ducked his head as Kurt rolled his eyes. "Come on, lets get back to Dalton, I need a shower!"

As Nate changed out of his combat gear, Ryan couldn't help but sneak the odd glance at the other boy changing. _There's no doubting he is _**_gorgeous. _**The redhead licked his lips as his eyes scanned Nate's muscled upper body appreaiatively, before it was hidden beneath a dark green v-neck t-shirt. His fine, black straight hair had been sexily mussed up by the helmet. He averted his eyes before he was caught staring. _He is just so full-on all the time, I'm not sure whether I can take his advances seriously._

* * *

"Now for the results of the paintballing exercise. In reverse order, the team coming last and therefore subject to the aforementioned penalty are..." Wes paused for dramatic effect, "Warblers Kurt Hummel, Jeffrey Sterling and Ryan O'Sullivan."

A loud chorus of relieved shouts went around the room from those who were now not subject to performing the council's no doubt embarrassing song choice tomorrow.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Complained Jeff. "Between Kurt's fashion heels slowing him down" Kurt shrugged, not particularly sorry, as they had at least been able to sit out half of the exercise, instead watching the other boys, particularly Blaine, run around being all macho, "...and our whole team being quite tall in comparison making us easy targets we were disadvantaged from the start!" Jeff continued loudly.

"Sour grapes, gentlemen, sour grapes,... " Wes interrupted, "as the losing team you must accept the consequences. As mentioned in the last meeting, your task is to perform at tomorrow night's Warbler party_, _a song chosen by us, the council." Jeff sat down, resigned to his team's fate.

"I can now announce that the council has chosen the song to be performed... with a slight _twist_. The song is to be performed specifically for the winning team." He smirked, seemingly at an inside joke, probably because he was one of the few in the room to know the identity of the winning team.

"The song is _For Your Entertainment _by Adam Lambert." Sniggers went round the room as the losers gasped collectively and paled at their fate, waiting in nervous anticipation for the identity of their intended audience.

Trent looked extremely smug at this announcement, making Kurt think that he had come up with this particular suggestion.

Six Warblers in the room knew that they were amongst those likely to have won. Three of them started to look fidgety. Blaine was fingering his collar and looked like he wanted to loosen his tie and Nick was starting to sweat on his brow.

Nathaniel, however, smirked and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Ryan who blushed furiously, made worse by his fair complexion which accompanied his red hair, and ducked his head in embarrassment.

_Please don't let it be Nate's team! _Ryan thought. _It'll be much harder to avoid his advances if I have to practically give him a lap dance, 'cause there's not much room to do anything else with _**_that _**_song! Just get it over with and tell us, Wes!_

Thad, David and Flint looked like they were most interested in knowing who had claimed the crown of paintballing kings more than anything else, not particularly bothered about whether they would be performed to, or not. Being straight, none of them were bothered by being danced to with that song.

The other potential winning team however, were definitely not straight and were currently looking one third excited, _Nate,_ and two thirds incredibly nervous, _Blaine and Nick._

Wes' voice droned on, announcing each team's place in reverse order until they were finally down to the last two teams, Blaine's and Thad's.

"Aaaand, the runners up are... Warbler's Thad, David and Flint! That means that Warblers Blaine, Nick and Nate you are the winners and will be performed to tomorrow night by Warblers Kurt, Jeff and Ryan!" A loud mix of laughter, cheers and clapping filled the room.

"Okay, Jeff, Ryan, meeting, our room, now!" Kurt ordered at the end of the meeting, and the three of them ran out of the room and hurried to Kurt's dorm that he shared with Jeff.

* * *

As the door slammed behind them, Kurt paced as Jeff and Ryan sunk onto each bed in shock.

"Oh my God, how am I going to hide my crush on Nick if I have to do _that_ song? He's my best friend and this is going to be all kinds of awkward!" Jeff complained, at the same time as Ryan whined,

"Nate makes no secret of what he thinks of me and I've been trying to keep him at arm's length, what am I supposed to do?"

Kurt stopped pacing and realised something. _That explains Trent's smug look._

"You know, I think we've been set up. That twist was added after they realised who the winners and losers were. It's no secret to anyone except Blaine that I have feelings for him, and you two have just confirmed my suspicions about the objects of your desires..."

The redhead looked up sharply, to which Kurt responded "Oh come on, Ryan, admit it, you wouldn't be so worried if you weren't interested. Why won't you give him a chance, any way?"

Kurt looked honestly interested, so Ryan decided to confide in his friends.

"Well, it's just that I don't know if he is being serious or not. What if it's some kind of bet or something? I mean, at my last school my looks made me a target for bullying ever since the first Harry Potter film came out and someone pointed out I looked a bit like the Weasley twins..." he looked at Jeff and Kurt's raised eyebrows and smirk respectively, "...okay, okay, so I look _a lot _like the Weasleys."

Jeff coughed as he spoke "_brother from another mother!" _and the redhead threw a pillow at him as Kurt laughed.

Ryan was quiet for a while before he asked "Do you think he really likes me or is he just laughing at me behind my back?"

Kurt went over to Ryan, crouched down and put his hands on his knees, comfortingly. "Oh sweetie, Blaine is definitely the object of my affection, but I can safely say that Fred and George Weasley are _hot, _and so are you!_"_

Ryan smiled gratefully and blushed profusely at the compliment, "Thanks" he replied, "it's just hard to believe any positive attention after so much bullying."

Kurt nodded understandingly and squeezed his shoulder sympathetically, before continuing, "But seriously, something is up here. Trent had a self-satisfied smirk on his face before he announced the winners. Well, I think we should beat the council at their own game."

Jeff and Ryan looked up at Kurt, waiting for an explanation. "If we are going to do this song, then we are going to _own it. _No half measures, if they want a performance from us, then that is _exactly _what they are going to get!"

Jeff nodded "I think you're right about Trent. I'm always up for a good dance routine - if we get practicing straight away I can sort out the choreography."

Ryan looked resigned, saying "OK, a half-hearted performance is never good, if we are going to do this then I agree we need to do it properly."

Kurt smiled suddenly, now onto his favourite subject, fashion. "Now, let's talk about costumes..." he clapped his hands together, making the other boys in the room wonder what they had let themselves in for.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe Ryan & Nate**

* * *

With five minutes to go before their performance, Kurt, Jeff and Ryan stood in the dressing area, trying to keep their nerves at bay. Their energy levels were high and they were buzzing with pre-performance excitement.

Kurt addressed his team, "Well, this is it guys, let's show them they haven't rattled us. If they think we're going to come out blushing and hesitant, they've got another thing coming! If they want a performance then that's what they're about to get. I never thought I'd say this, but you guys look _seriously hot! _If Blaine wasn't the object of my affection I'd being crushing on one of you two!" Jeff and Ryan laughed.

"Thanks! You too Kurt, you're looking sexy! Blaine isn't going to know what hit him after tonight!" Jeff said appreciatively.

Since they had only been given 24 hours to prepare, the boys had had limited options for costume, but thankfully they were all similarly proportioned; tall, slim and looked good in tight jeans, so they could pool their respective wardrobes before selecting sexy outfits.

They were all dressed similarly, wearing skin tight pants, courtesy of Kurt's extensive wardrobe. Jeff and Kurt's were black leather, Ryan's were black denim.

They had on tight fitting, muscle hugging, button-down shirts courtesy of Jeff's extensive shirt collection, black for Kurt, red for Jeff and dark grey for Ryan, rolled up to the elbows.

Jeff had a thin black leather tie on, done up loosely around his neck inside the open shirt collar and black leather cuffs on each wrist.

Kurt had an elaborate silver chain link brooch fastened to one shoulder and sparkly black fingerless gloves, and Ryan had a silver chain linked through his pants' hooks instead of a belt, one end hanging down slightly at the front and a shiny black silk tie, done up neatly.

Each of them wore black leather flat boots except Kurt who wore his prized heeled boots.

They all had dark trilby's courtesy of Ryan's hitherto unknown hat obsession. Kurt had drooled when he caught sight of some of the hats he owned, mentally deciding to ask to borrow some later.

The hats were mainly a prop, set on their heads at a sexy angle, perched jauntily with the brim low down over one eye, ready to be used at the appropriate point in the song when they planned to approach the winners, claiming them.

This had been Jeff's idea, making the choreography full-on sexy from the outset and really bringing the performance to the three winners; a kind of "up-yours" to Trent to show him that they weren't afraid of his dare, using the hats to "own" their prey and their performance.

Underneath their hats, Jeff and Ryan's usually neat, fine, straight hair was mussed up in a sexy way with a touch of gel to hold it. Kurt's was swept up in a sexy, styled variation of his usual coif, held by almost a whole bottle of spray to stop the hat wrecking it.

They were all wearing heavy dark eye liner, mascara, sparkling silver glitter eyeshadow and clear lip gloss making their eyes really pop and their lips look luscious, courtesy of a mad dash to help by Mercedes. _I owe her a shopping trip and coffee for this! _Kurt thought. They each had either a silver eyebrow clip (Jeff) or ear cuff (Kurt and Ryan) to finish the look.

In short, they did indeed look _hot._

They got the signal to take their places. Kurt looked to the other boys before saying "Come on guys, we are gonna _kill _this" and they filed onto the stage, pumped up and ready to go.

* * *

Meanwhile in Warbler Hall, three chairs were suddenly placed at the front, with about a metre between each, and the winners were told to sit in them. Nate practically ran to his named seat, eager for it to start, while Nick and Blaine complied more nervously, wondering what was about to happen and why they had _named seats._

They didn't have to wait long, as three figures emerged onto the floor in front of them, backs to the audience, to wild cheers. They had their heads down, one hand clutching their hats, lined up directly in front of their respective crushes.

The music started pumping, the figures turned round and three jaws hit the floor.

The performing boys locked eyes with their targets, who gulped nervously except for Nate who licked his lips in a "bring it on" way. The trio started to strut sexily towards them, hips swaying, singing all the while, before stopping a mere metre in front of the winners, and beginning to thrust, grind and hip roll to the music.

Nick thought he was in a parallel universe. _Oh my God, Jeff is sooo sexy! His hips are right in front of me, I _**_really _**_want to reach out and touch him right now! Why on earth haven't I made a move on him before? Oh yeah, I didn't want to ruin our friendship. Well, now I want _**_so much more _**_than friendship with him! _He desperately tried not to drool, his pants growing so tight that he let out a moan. _I hope the music is loud enough to hide that._

In unison, they reached up to take their hats off, stepping forward to place it on their chosen boy's heads, whilst starting to strut round behind them, dragging their fingertips down their faces and round the napes of their necks, before reaching in front of them again.

Blaine was sweating and he could hear blood rushing in his ears. _Kurt's hands are on me! I'm wearing his hat! That is sooo hot! He's touching me and in such a sexy way! What happened to the baby penguin? _His eyes were wide and black as they desperately tried to follow Kurt's every move. His mouth was dry and his lips were parted. _I guess he _**_is _**_ready for a relationship after all, I just hope I haven't waited too long to tell him I like him. I'll have to talk to him tonight._

With one fluid motion Jeff, Kurt and Ryan each stepped across the boy's laps to straddle them, holding the backs of each chair with one hand as they began to thrust their hips in the air above their laps, arching their backs to lean away from their prey. Whistles rang out in the room over the music. The boys were really owning this performance.

Nate thought he had died and gone to heaven. _I've made no secret of my attraction to Ryan, but he's usually so quiet and shy! What's gotten into him? Whatever it is, I _**_like _**_it! _His hands started to reach out for Ryan's hips, desperate for contact with his aching lap.

In line the performers stood up, got off their laps, turned around and dropped to a crouch, before raising up to roll their asses back towards the stunned boys and then setting back off towards their starting postion, swaying their hips maddeningly. The collective groans of the winners were definitely heard this time.

Once back at their starting point, they spun around again to thrust and gyrate more, clawing at each other animalistically and running their hands over their own bodies.

In an almost choreographed move, Nick, Blaine and Nate reached up to their hats, grabbed them and held them onto their laps, hiding their _appreciation _of the performance.

As the music ended, deafening applause, catcalls, cheers and whistles filled the room and Jeff, Kurt and Ryan shared an ecstatic group hug, before turning to the audience, Kurt looking to Trent with a wide smirk.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe Ryan & Nate**

* * *

The party was in full swing with dancing, increasing drunkeness and karaoke. Ryan was dancing with Kurt and Jeff, feeling much more confident and far less self conscious after all the compliments he'd had over the evening's performance.

They had chosen to stay in costume, hoping to retain the attention of their crushes. He wanted to find Nate to talk to him, but he hadn't seen him on the dance floor yet.

The redhead was laughing at a silly dance move Jeff had just done, when he felt a body close up behind him and warm hands grip his hips. Warm breath hit his neck as Nate whispered in his ear "That was _so hot. _I couldn't keep my eyes off you. Dance with me? _Please?"_

Ryan decided to forget his concerns and thought_, he's hot, he's not stopped telling me he likes me since we met, tonight I'm going to let loose and see where this goes._

He said nothing in reply to Nate, but leant back against him, raising one arm to drape around his neck, grinding together. The black haired boy groaned into his ear and tightened his grip on his hips, breathing into his ear.

After dancing and grinding like this for a while, Ryan stood up straighter, turned round and put his arms around Nate's neck, their legs slotting together as they started to grind some more. Nate gazed longingly into Ryan's sparkling, heavily made-up eyes, searching for any hestitation.

When he found none, he leant slowly in to capture his luscious lips with his own, sucking at his bottom lip until the redhead parted them, allowing his tongue entrance as they deepened the kiss.

_I'm getting so turned on, we need to take this somewhere else before it gets embarrassing, _thought Nate. "Come with me?" he pleaded softly.

Ryan bit his lip and nodded as Nate took him by the hand and led him out quickly, ignoring the catcalls from some of their friends, leading him to his, thankfully, single dorm.

* * *

Nate and Ryan had just left, when Trent shouted "Truth or Dare! Everyone get in a circle. Forfeit is you have to do whichever one you didn't pick and if you still don't do that one you have to wear drag for 2 days!"

Laughter broke out as a circle of increasingly drunken boys took shape.

A few each of truths and dares had been dished out before Trent shouted "Jeff! Truth or dare?" Jeff's gaze flickered to his favourite brunet on his right, before answering "Truth." "Okay then, Jeff, who do you have a crush on?" Jeff's face instantly coloured.

"Oh, come on Trent, you can't ask me that! It's too personal!" he complained.

"So you forfeit then?" At Jeff's reluctant nod, he continued "Okay, you know the rules Jeffy-boy, unless you want to wear drag for 2 days you have to do this dare." Jeff nodded, solemnly.

"Kiss Nick for at least 5 seconds."

Jeff panicked "What?" His eyes shot to Nick's next to him, who was suddenly much closer than he had remembered. He started to reassure Nick that he didn't have to do this, "Nick, it's ok, you don't have t- mmmmph!"

_Ohhh. Nick's lips. On mine! Kiss back! KISS BACK! _So Jeff kissed back, warm tingles starting from his lips touching Nick's, spreading through his veins, making his pants tight.

He felt Nick lick his bottom lip, _he wants to deepen the kiss! _He parted his lips and their tongues met, a moan escaping Jeff's throat, as neither boy paid any attention to their audience who had given up counting when they reach fifteen seconds.

"Get a room!" came a loud yell, and Jeff broke the kiss, grabbed Nick by the hand, pulled him up and dashed from the room, signalling to Kurt that he was heading for their room.

* * *

_Great, _thought Kurt, _that just leaves me with an unresolved crush. Crap, where am I going to sleep tonight? I don't want to interrupt Jeff and Nick. _Kurt paled as he remembered who Nick's roommate was. Blaine.

He looked over to said boy who was next to him as usual, although strangely quiet since their performance. He had rushed out after it, coming back a while later to observe the dancing from the sides, Kurt catching his eye often as he danced, but the curly haired Warbler hadn't joined in until the games started.

_Just my luck, the others are off doing goodness knows what and Blaine is still oblivious! _Kurt fought the urge to roll his eyes and turned his attention back to the game.

Blaine had had enough of the game. _I need to talk to Kurt, and now, before Trent forces my hand. I don't want my feelings to come out as part of a game after all this time. _He turned to Kurt and put his hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Kurt?" _I love the way he says my name, _thought Kurt. _It sounds so amazing when he rolls the "r" and pops the "t". Answer him damnit! _"Yes Blaine?"

"Uh, I n-need to talk to you Kurt. Now. Can we go somewhere private?" He pleaded. Kurt's eyes widened. "O-okay" he replied and the boys stood up, ignoring the comments aimed at them for disappearing into the common room together.

Blaine led Kurt to one of the leather couches, politely gestured for him to sit first and then joined him, knees touching, facing each other. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes expectantly.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Blaine? Are you going to give me notes on my performance, did I look like I had gas pains again?" Kurt teased and Blaine had the grace to blush.

"Nooo, that's not it... far from it, actually..." Kurt looked intrigued. _He looks nervous! Blaine never looks this flustered! What is he going to say? I hope he's not about to try to let me down gently._

Blaine cleared his throat and began. "Kurt, your performance tonight was amazing. You looked _really _sexy and it was _so hot." _He pulled at his collar as if it were choking him. "Here I was thinking you still needed time to get over the whole thing with Karofsky, but I seem to have missed the part where you were ready for a..._relationship... _with someone."

Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine. _He was worried I wasn't ready? I am _**_so _**_ready! Wait - relationship? Please let him like me, please, PLEASE!_

"Kurt, I... I've had feelings for you for a long time, but I've ignored them for your sake. But... I have to let you know before someone else takes you away from me. The performance was the last straw and I can't hide it any more." He shuffled closer and took Kurt's hand in his warm one. "You move me, Kurt, and I just want to spend more time with you."

Kurt's mind was flailing. _He's leaning in! He likes me! He's going to kiss me!_

Blaine's lips found Kurt's and he sighed loudly through his nose in relief and delight at the amazing warm tingling sensation. Kurt seemed to snap out of his shock and tenderly brought his hand up to Blaine's jaw to kiss him back, deepening it slightly. _Oh wow. Fireworks, _Kurt thought.

They broke apart, eyes shining, wide grins on their faces in giddy happiness. Blaine lifted his arm up and Kurt took the invitation to snuggle willingly, tucking his legs up onto the couch as he leant into Blaine's warm chest with a sigh.

"Uh, Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not being forward or anything, but I'm technically homeless right now since Jeff and Nick are in my room. Uh, do you think I could crash on Nick's bed tonight?"

"Of course you can, Kurt. Don't worry, I won't pressure you or anything. Now that you know my feelings for you I want to do this properly - Kurt Hummel, would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?"

Kurt hugged Blaine in delight as he answered "Yes! I would love to!"

"Good, because I would like to take my new boyfriend on a date tomorrow and we need to get some sleep tonight. Let's leave the others too it shall we? I hate to think what state they will all be in the morning, but I plan on taking you out all day, followed by dinner at a lovely italian restaurant I know in the evening."

After a few more moments spent cuddling and trading sweet kisses, the boys headed for Blaine and Nick's dorm for the night.

Blaine leant Kurt some too short sweats and a baggy t-shirt to sleep in and the boys cuddled together on Blaine's bed to watch a film on his laptop.

Neither of them paid much attention to the film as they were enjoying being held by and holding their new boyfriend. It wasn't long before both boys fell asleep, still wrapped up in each other's arms.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except maybe Ryan and Nate**

* * *

Jeff flung his door open, pulled Nick through by their still-joined hands and spun round to face the brunet, looking at him searchingly.

"Okay, Nick...uh... firstly that was _amazing _and I really, _really, _want to do more of _that_, but I need to know that we'll be ok? I mean our friendship - it's really important to me and I don't want things to be awkward between us. Is this what you want or is this just because of the performance?" He rushed out nervously.

Nick circled Jeff's waist with his arms and pulled him close so they were touching from the waist down in a kind of standing hug. He leant back slightly and looked up to talk to the blond.

"Jeff, _nothing _could make me awkward around you. You're my best friend and I love you _so _much. I've had a major crush on you for over a year, but I'm guessing that maybe I wasn't the only one with a secret?" Jeff blushed and nodded, gazing at Nick adoringly.

He continued. "I know we say "I love you" in a friendly way, but, Jeffy... I mean it romantically too. It may be really fast for you, but I'm just going to say it - you are my _everything, _Jeff, and I love you."

Jeff's eyes filled and overran with tears, which Nick stroked away with his thumb.

"I- I love you too, Nicky." Jeff choked out, his voice thick with emotion.

Nick cupped Jeff's face with his hands and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

* * *

Nate unlocked his door and led Ryan in. _Ryan is in my room! I never thought the evening would end like this!_

He gestured for Ryan to take a seat on his bed while he grabbed a couple of sodas from his mini fridge and offered one to the redhead, who took it gratefully.

"Thanks, uh, dancing always makes me really thirsty." He took a gulp, thankful for the break in the silence between them.

"Look Ryan, I think we should talk. Your performance was _so hot _and you can tell the effect it had on me..." Nate did his now trademark eyebrow wiggle, again eliciting a strong blush in the other boy, "...but, I have to admit I'm confused. Before tonight you've pushed me away. I have to ask - why have you let me close now? I don't want you to feel pressured because of the performance, I don't expect anything you're not happy with Ry."

_I like it when he shortens my name like that! _Swooned the redhead. _I think I misjudged him - now we're alone he is being careful about my feelings._

"I've never told you why I transferred to Dalton mid-year, have I?" Nate shook his head, staying quiet, waiting for Ryan to finish.

"Well, it's nothing as bad as some guys' stories I've heard, but I got bullied pretty badly...every day at the end... just verbal stuff really, but when the whole school does it it can get you down, you know? I started getting really depressed and withdrawn. Luckily my older sister noticed and suggested this school to my parents and the rest is history." He looked up at Nate, finished with his story.

Nate still looked confused. "But why? Why did they bully you? Because you're gay?" He asked.

Ryan shook his head. "Weirdly, no. There was another poor guy at the school who was out and they took their homophobia out on him, not me. It was just too much fun having a go at my... my... looks."

"What?!" Nate spluttered. "Why? You're freakin' gorgeous! I could stare at you all day and not get bored. In fact I probably do, sorry! Your hair is an amazing colour and it is so fine and looks really soft, your skin is flawless, your cheekbones are to die for, your lips look so kissable and your body..." Nate groaned loudly, "well lets just say you're hot, ok? What the hell?"

"They thought I looked like Fred and George Weasley from Harry Potter" Ryan admitted quietly, embarrassed now.

"So? They're freakin' hot too, but you're better looking than them." He smiled at the redhead, who took the compliment graciously.

"But why the change of heart then? Don't get me wrong, I'm _so _not complaining."

Ryan locked eyes with the black-haired boy. "I just didn't really think you were being serious, after all the bullying it's kinda hard to think of myself in a good way. But, after tonight's performance I got so many compliments" Nate started to frown, his jaw tightened and he crossed his arms in a mock-jealous boyfriend kind of way, making the redhead giggle "...any way, it made me realise I was being stupid. I don't care what other people think of my looks, I'm fine with them. And..."

"...and?" Nate prompted.

"...and, I have kind of had a..." he cleared his throat, "... er...crush... on you for a couple of months now." He ducked his head, and felt Nate sit down next to him. A finger went under his chin and lifted it so his brown eyes met blue.

"Well, we definitely agree on something then..." Ryan looked quizzically at Nate. "We are _both _hot!" The redhead rolled his eyes and laughed, grateful for the lift in the mood.

"So, are you gonna let me take you out on a date tomorrow evening then?" The raven-haired boy asked, hopefully.

"I'd love that!" Ryan gleefully replied.

"Now, where were we?" Nate was just about to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively, as usual, when the redhead smacked him on the arm and said "Stop that! If you wiggle your eyebrows at me again I'll get all embarrassed..." his voice suddenly went lower and softer, "and then I won't be able to do this..."

Nate fell silent, obediently, his eyes widening slightly as Ryan leant in. _He must be okay with this - I initiated the rest, but this is totally him._

Ryan's lips met Nate's soft ones, and he started to move them gently, relaxing into the kiss. He hooked his arms up around Nate's neck and felt Nate's arms circle his waist, holding him tight. _Wow, this feels amazing. I'm glad I let Nate dance with me...and kiss me! _He parted his lips slowly and cautiously licked at Nate's bottom lip. The black-haired boy groaned and their tongues met in a hot dance, their arms gripping each other ever more tightly.

Nate slowly leant back onto his pillow, bringing Ryan with him. They broke the kiss and just laid there, legs tangled, arms wrapped around each other, staring into each other's eyes. The black-haired boy lifted his hand to brush Ryan's fringe out of his still sparkly eye, to whisper "I'd like for you to be my boyfriend, Ry."

Ryan's eyes sparkled even more than just from the makeup as he replied softly "Yes!"

* * *

Blaine, Nick and Nate sat together at the Warbler's unofficial cafeteria table, all of them smiling widely like the proberbial cats that got the cream, even at this ungodly hour on a Saturday morning.

Nick was explaining why he was up already; "I just couldn't sleep! I've been crushing on Jeff for _so long _and now he's my boyfriend! I'm so happy I couldn't stay in bed any longer!" His eyes kept flicking to the door, hoping to catch a flash of bright blond sometime soon. Knowing Jeff though, he could be waiting a while.

"Same" said Blaine and Nate in unison, both with wide grins to match Nick's.

"Really?" Nick asked, looking at each boy in turn. "This is so cool! Three new awesome couples in the Warblers - we can annoy the hell out of the rest of them with PDA when meetings get boring!" The three of them fell about laughing.

"Seriously though, it is really cool it happened all on the same night. I think we should celebrate! I don't know about you guys but I was gonna take Jeff out for a special meal tonight..." the other two nodded "...we should all go together as a triple date and treat them! We can split the bill three ways."

Blaine nodded, saying "Well, there's this italian restaurant I know that would be perfect, I know the owners and they're not at all homophobic. The restaurant is lovely and quaint and the food is delicious. I was going to take Kurt there tonight on our own, but I could make the reservation for six instead."

* * *

Nate sat at the table in the dimly lit restaurant, Blaine to his left and Nick the other side of the curly haired Warbler. He gazed across the flickering tea light on the table in front of him and smiled softly at Ryan, throwing him a sly wink. The redhead held his gaze and returned the smile with interest.

They were all scrutinizing the delicious sounding menu before the young blond waitress came happily over to take the drinks order, promising to return soon for the food orders.

Ryan had made his choice, mozzarella and tomato salad followed by a ham and pepperoni pizza, so he placed his menu in front of him on the table and rested his hands there. Almost instantly one of his hands was claimed by Nate's warm one. He blushed faintly and squeezed back affectionately, earning himself a smile from the black-haired boy. _My boyfriend! _Ryan thought, in a daze. _I would pinch myself, but if this is a dream I don't want to wake up yet!_

Kurt and Blaine were busy discussing whether to share their dishes or not and Jeff and Nick were flicking pieces of rolled-up paper napkin at each other, and at others when they weren't looking, earning numerous eye-rolls from Kurt.

Once the drinks arrived and food orders had been placed, Kurt cleared his throat and raised his glass of cranberry juice.

"I think we should have a toast. There is a Warbler not present tonight that I think we owe our thanks to. If he hadn't been so underhanded, sneaky and conniving as well as one of the biggest shippers of _Niff_, _Klaine_ and _Ryte_before they even happened, then maybe we wouldn't be here tonight, as happy as I think we all are. Whether or not we can thank him in person and then put up with him being completely insufferable by reminding us regularly or not, I don't know, but for now, I propose a toast... to Trent!"

The boys at the table broke out into laughter and then sipped, in agreement with the toast, silently thanking the sassy meddler for their respective new boyfriends.

The End


End file.
